The present disclosure relates to an OCT apparatus obtaining an OCT image of a subject (for example, an eye).
There are known swept source optical coherence tomography (SS-OCT) apparatuses that include a plurality of wavelength sweeping light sources and obtain tomographic images by connecting an interference signal by a first wavelength sweeping light source and an interference signal by a second wavelength sweeping light source.
Related art: JP-A-2014-115280